Employee Of The Month
by Sponge5
Summary: Everyone's favorite fry cook has done it again! SpongeBob has just been awarded with the Krusty Krab's “Employee of the Year” award after having been “Employee of the Month” for the past twelve months. His prize includes a free pass for him and a
1. Employee Of The Year

SpongeBob has won the Employee Of The Month contest for the 27th  
  
month in a row.  
  
In order to honor this, Mr. Krabs generously  
  
names SpongeBob Employee Of The Year!  
  
After some group  
  
photos, Mr. Krabs gets an envolope with the word FREE  
  
stamped on it.  
  
Inside he finds 3 tickets to the Neptune's  
  
Paradise Amusement Park.  
  
Squidward says, "Let me guess. Some free  
  
tickets to Neptune's Paradise! laughs Why don't you give it to  
  
barnacle head over there for being Employee Of The Year?"  
  
Still  
  
laughing, Squidward mounts his bike and rides away.  
  
Mr. Krabs looks  
  
at the tickets and says, "SpongeBob! Come here! I want you to have  
  
this." Mr. Krabs gives SpongeBob two of the three tickets.  
  
SpongeBob generously takes them and immediately goes running for  
  
Patrick. He tells Patrick the good news. He gives Patrick the spare  
  
ticket and Patrick gets very excited. SpongeBob tells Patrick that  
  
he'll meet him after work. 


	2. A Hungry Customer

The Krusty Krab  
  
He'll start off in front of the Krusty Krab.  
  
He Goes in and there will be  
  
a hungry customer.He Talks to him until he tells him he wants a Krabby  
  
Patty.  
  
Now he goes to the other table and he picks up the dirty plate.  
  
he Walks to the other side and he walks to the salad bar in the top-left  
  
corner.  
  
There he will find some fixins. Now he exits the salad bar.He Goes  
  
into the kitchen. he Picks up the plain patty from the grill.  
  
Now he walks  
  
to the other side to find a sink.he Takes the dirty plate out of  
  
his inventory and put it into the sink to make it a clean plate.  
  
Now he combines the clean plate with the plain patty, and then he combines  
  
the plain patty on a plate with the fixins to make a perfect Krabby  
  
Patty!  
  
Now he takes it to the hungry customer.he Gives him the patty and  
  
he will tell you of a bus stop at Downtown Bikini Bottom. 


	3. Patrick And Some Bus Tokens

Downtown Bikini Bottom  
  
he will see Patrick up ahead. He Runs over to him.and Says "Hey, Patrick,  
  
where'd you get the cool camera?" , and says "Patrick! You won a  
  
BIKINI contest!?" and then says "Patrick, do you have any bus tokens?"  
  
and finally, says "Patrick, do you know where I could get some bus  
  
tokens?" Patrick delivers his final answer.  
  
At Goo Lagoon: Mussle Beach  
  
He'll start off in the parking lot of Goo Lagoon. He will see a  
  
giant sand castle up ahead. Spongebob Walks to the entrance, but he doesn't go in.  
  
Instead, he turns right to go to Mussle Beach. He will see Larry  
  
working out. He will see some beach toys near Larry. he trys  
  
to take it, Larry will tell him to get your hands off them. So he talks  
  
to Larry.he Asks him how he can be strong like him. Then he asks if he  
  
gets tempted to cheat on his diet.  
  
At Grandma's House  
  
he will start in Grandma's backyard.he Goes inside. he will be in  
  
Grandma's living room. Now he walks into Grandma's living room.he Talks to  
  
Grandma. She thinks SpongeBob is Patrick. Really. (SpongeBob  
  
says "Oh, Grandma, it's me, you favorite grandson!" and she says "Oh,  
  
Patrick, what a pleasant surprise!") he Talks to her until he offers to  
  
run down to the market and buy some Urchin Chips.  
  
But before he goes, he picks up the pie that is on the  
  
table.  
  
At Barg'n Mart  
  
he is in the parking lot. A fish with baggy clothes will come  
  
out of the shop and tell him he bought the clothes from Mr. Krabs.  
  
Now spongebob goes inside. Inside, he talks to Eugene.he Asks every question that has to do  
  
with Urchin Chips until Eugine says you can have some Urchin Chips if you  
  
clean Eugines boat. Now he goes into the parking lot and he walks to Eugene's  
  
boat. It's easy enough for him to see; it's the only one in the lot. Now he  
  
will be in a half mini-wash. SpongeBob moves over the  
  
dirty spots of the car until it has no dirt marks left. Now he goes back  
  
in. Talk to Eugene again and tell him that his boat is clean. He'll  
  
tell you that you can have some Urchin Chips and that they are in the  
  
back isle. So he walks to the other side to find Mr. Krabs and he's... you  
  
know. he might spot some cooking oil in the box behind him, so he  
  
picks it up. Now he walks into the isle and picks up some Urchin  
  
Chips ( there is boxes of kelpo, he is in the wrong isle).  
  
Now he combines the Urchin Chips and uses the pie to make an Urchin Chip Pie! 


	4. Back To Some Places

Back To Goo Lagoon: Mussle Beach  
  
Once again, he is in Goo Lagoon's Parking Lot. So he walks up to the  
  
sandcastle entrance and turn right to Mussle Beach to find Larry  
  
working out again.spongebob Puts the Urchin Chip Pie in front of him. Larry will  
  
try to resist, but gets tempted to cheat on his diet and eats it.  
  
Now he'll get angry with you and say, "Now look what you've made me  
  
do! I can't talk now. I need to take a run." Now he'll run away.spongebob Picks  
  
up Larry's pail and shovel and walk back to the sandcastle. This  
  
time, enter.  
  
Goo Lagoon: Ray's Organic Tanning Salon  
  
Not much to do here. As soon as he gets in, he will see a lady with  
  
a parasol. He Walks past her to reach a beach. He Walks to the other side to  
  
find a shipwreck.spongebob Uses Larry's pail and shovel here to find a  
  
treasure chest full of... bus tokens. So he takes some and heads away.  
  
Back To Downtown Bikini Bottom  
  
As soon as spongebob gets here,he goes to the bus stop and gives Patrick spongebobs  
  
bus tokens. Now Marty The Bus Driver comes out. Talk to Marty. Marty will  
  
tell you a storm is coming and Marty does not want to drive the bus  
  
without an umbrella. So he leaves.  
  
Back To Goo Lagoon: Ray's Organic Tanning Salon  
  
Again,he goes into the sandcastle. he will see the lady with the  
  
parasol again. Talk to her and she will tell you she has bad skin and  
  
needs the parasol as a shield against the sun. Now he walks past her to  
  
return to the beach. Walk over to Ray (the guy lying on a towel  
  
listening to music and has suntan next to him) and then he talks to him.  
  
Suggest doing cooking oil instead of suntan and he will tell you it  
  
is a great idea and he will trade you his suntan for cooking oil.  
  
So he takes out the cooking oil you got from Mr. Krabs and give it to  
  
him. He will give spongebob the suntan. Now he goes back to the lady with the  
  
parasol and he gives her the suntan. She will give spongebob the parasol. Now he  
  
goes. 


	5. Hitting Rock Bottom

SpongeBob and Patrick board the bus. Patrick sits on Plankton.  
  
Plankton squeezes his way out from under Patrick and listens to music  
  
with headphones and a CD Player. He decides to do a trick and jumps  
  
from the seat to be hanging in midair with his headphones, but the CD  
  
Player falls on top of him. Now SpongeBob is fooling around and  
  
makes Marty mad. He gets up, and while scolding, the bus turns the  
  
wrong way and they fall to Rock Bottom. Now SpongeBob must stop the  
  
rain and return bus schedules back to normal so he can leave. 


	6. Candy Bars At Rock Bottom

Bus Stop/Bus Station  
  
To start,spongebob looks around. He should find Familiar Guy kicking a  
  
Kelpsie Can around.spongebob Picks up the can, and enters the bus station.he Talks  
  
to the information lady, and she'll tell spongebob that she'll only  
  
tell you information if you'll get her a candy bar. Now he leaves the  
  
bus station and goes down the street. Eventually, He'll find a  
  
bathroom. Enter it and He'll hear the toilet flush, and then  
  
SpongeBob yells. After a few seconds, spongebob climbs out of the  
  
sewer and say he got the quarter. Now he goes back down the street.  
  
Along the way, spongebob should see a candy machine. He Puts the quarter into  
  
the machine to get the candy bar. he re-enters the bus station and  
  
talks to the information lady.he Gives her the candy, and she tells  
  
spongebob about the WSEA TV. 


	7. Kelpsi For Work

Bus Stop/Bus Station  
  
To start,spongebob looks around. He should find Familiar Guy kicking a  
  
Kelpsie Can around.spongebob Picks up the can, and enters the bus station.he Talks  
  
to the information lady, and she'll tell spongebob that she'll only  
  
tell you information if you'll get her a candy bar. Now he leaves the  
  
bus station and goes down the street. Eventually, He'll find a  
  
bathroom. Enter it and He'll hear the toilet flush, and then  
  
SpongeBob yells. After a few seconds, spongebob climbs out of the  
  
sewer and say he got the quarter. Now he goes back down the street.  
  
Along the way, spongebob should see a candy machine. He Puts the quarter into  
  
the machine to get the candy bar. he re-enters the bus station and  
  
talks to the information lady.he Gives her the candy, and she tells  
  
spongebob about the WSEA TV. 


	8. Confusing Marlin

Back to WSEA TV  
  
he Walks to the back and give the guy the Diet Soda. He'll say it's the  
  
best Kelpsie he's ever had, and he'll allow you to take his tools.  
  
Now he takes the tools inside. The lady will tell you you're not allowed  
  
in the back unless you're a worker, and she says you're not a worker  
  
unless you have tools, but then she notices that you do have tools,  
  
and she'll allow spongebob to pass. Now he sees some stairs.He Goes up them, then  
  
go through a door to find a big computer room. He Talks to a guy  
  
inside, and after a short conversation he goes to a cave.  
  
Marlin's Cave  
  
Here,spongebob does the slots. After that, a door opens behind the slots.  
  
Behind it is a weird place. Randomly spongebob chooses a direction, and  
  
he choses the right direction, He'll advance to the next room. Spongebob Goes  
  
wrong, He ends up back in the first room.he Keeps trying until he  
  
reaches a room with Patrick sleeping on a hammock in it. Now he goes up the  
  
stairs and Spongebob Meets Somebody Called "Marlin". After a confusing conversation, Marlin  
  
gives spongebob the magic wand to open up the locked door in WSEA TV. So  
  
spongebob heads there right now. 


	9. WSEA Wand

Back to WSEA TV  
  
he Goes behind the lady who works at the station and to the locked door  
  
behind her. Now spongebob takes out the wand and use it on the door, and  
  
SpongeBob begins to chant a made-up spell.  
  
"Abra-Kadabra, Ala-Kazoor, This is SpongeBob, now open this door!"  
  
Something flies from the wand and hits the door, and then the door  
  
opens. Now he goes inside and push the switch. 


	10. Back To Square One

SpongeBob and Patrick are playing on the conveyer belts.  
  
After they're done, they head back to the bus station, where Marty  
  
lets SpongeBob and Patrick back into the bus. Marty drives back to  
  
Bikini Bottom. He then stops the bus and tells SpongeBob and Patrick  
  
that the bus is out of gas, so SpongeBob asks where he can get some  
  
more gas. Marty says that there is a diner nearby. Patrick gets  
  
excited and runs off a cliff. Marty tells him he's going the wrong  
  
way, so Patrick runs away. Now SpongeBob looks in the gas and  
  
sees some gas. The gas makes a face at him. He turns and says  
  
it's strange, and then the bus takes off, leaving SpongeBob behind. 


	11. Patricks Diner

Diner  
  
He'll start out in the Diner area.spongebob Looks around and trys to find the  
  
Diner. When he does,he enters the Diner. He'll find Patrick sitting at a  
  
table eating a sandwich. He Talks to him. SpongeBob tries to convince  
  
Patrick to come with him, but Patrick refuses, because of his sandwich,  
  
until SpongeBob finally gives up. spongebob should see a bag with a  
  
picture of squirrel on it. He Pick it up, and after talking to a lady a  
  
bit, spongebob goes to jellyfish fields 


	12. A Rocket Pardise

Jellyfish Fields  
  
he Ignores everything here. He Just keeps going to the right until spongebob  
  
sees Sandy jellyfishing.he Talk to her and gives her her lunch. She'll  
  
thank you, and SpongeBob asks Sandy if she still has the rocket. She  
  
says yes, she does still have it, and she's still fixing it from when  
  
SpongeBob crash-landed at Bikini Bottom (Sandys Rocket).  
  
SpongeBob asks about Neptune's Paradise, and Sandy says she's always  
  
wanted to go there. SpongeBob says he only got 2 tickets and Patrick  
  
was using the second one, and Sandy says that she got some  
  
tickets in the mail but she'd never been able to get around to  
  
throwing them away. SpongeBob explains their dilemma to her, and  
  
she tells spongebob to meet her at the treedome. 


	13. Sea Snakes Ahh!

Home Lane/ SpongeBob's House  
  
spongebob Enters His house. He'll find a water snake in his  
  
water helmet. SpongeBob says if only he had some sort of instrument,  
  
he could charm it away. Now he leaves and heads next door to  
  
Squidward's house.  
  
11.5. Home Lane/ Squidward's House  
  
Upon entry, spongebob should see a TV on his left. He Watchs a commercial  
  
for Sardine's Sundries on it.  
  
11.6. Sardine's Sundries  
  
he Enters and talks to Sardine. After a short talk,he heads to the other  
  
side of the shop. He should see the Dream Glasses and  
  
Really Familiar Guy. Now spongebob grabs the Dream Glasses and heads back.  
  
11.7. Back to Home Lane/ Squidward's House  
  
Back to squidwards house. spongebob heads upstairs to Squidward, who's sleeping  
  
in his bed with his clarinet. Now he uses the Dream Glasses on  
  
SpongeBob. 


	14. A Dream And Some Tanks

Squidward's Dream  
  
In Squidward's dream, there is a long, long pineapple row.  
  
SpongeBob also looks like Squidward. Spongebob Heads through it to reach a  
  
temple. 2 statues are guarding it, and they look just like SpongeBob,  
  
except they're angry. Now he enters the temple. Inside, He'll find  
  
Squidward playing his clarinet in front of a load of people. Now  
  
he talks to Squidward, and after confusing him, he gives you his  
  
clarinet. Now you're transported out of his dream.  
  
11.9. Back to Home Lane/ Squidward's House  
  
spongebob now has Squidward's clarinet. He Leaves.  
  
11.10. Back to Home Lane/ SpongeBob's House  
  
Now he goes in. spongebob Goes back to the sea snake and use Squidward's clarinet on  
  
it. It exits his helmet. Now he takes the helmet.  
  
11.11. Sandy's Treedome  
  
Once here, he goes in. he Talks to Sandy, and she tells spongebob she's ready to  
  
go if she can find some oxygen tanks. Now he explores until spongebob finds an  
  
overturned table.he Goes past it to find the tanks. Now he picks it up and  
  
takes it to Sandy.he Gives it to her now. 


	15. Bottoms Up

SpongeBob and Sandy are getting ready to go when Patrick  
  
comes. Apparently, he'd just finished his sandwich. What nobody  
  
realized is that Patrick was standing on the pump that was pumping  
  
fuel into the rocket. Unaware of the large amount of fuel in the  
  
pump behind him, Patrick stepped off and they boarded the rocket...  
  
a few seconds after the pump sprung a leak. They took off, but since  
  
the pump sprung a leak, they didn't end up where they wanted to  
  
because of lack of fuel. After crash-landing in a strange city,  
  
Patrick took off to somewhere. Now SpongeBob must find a way to  
  
fill up the oxygen tanks. 


	16. JacketsTrouble

Rocket Landing  
  
To start, spongebob talks talk to Sandy. She'll tell you to refill the oxygen tanks  
  
with oxygen from Oxygen Springs.  
  
12.3. Oxygen Springs  
  
When spongebob got here,he tryed to go in. A security camera won't let spongebob by.  
  
Apparently, he needs a jacket to enter. Leave.  
  
12.4. Back to Rocket Landing  
  
When spongebob got here,he talked to Sandy again. SpongeBob says he needs a  
  
jacket. Sandy will tell you of a guy she knows from Waverly Hills. 


	17. Just A Coconut

Waverly Hills  
  
When spongebob got here, he saw a gate with a switch in  
  
front of it. Unfortunately, SpongeBob doesn't weigh enough to  
  
push the switch and open the gate. He Gets a coconut from the coconut  
  
tree (jumps to get it) and then absorb water from the fountain.he Walks  
  
over to the switch. SpongeBob now weighs enough to push the switch  
  
down.he Enters the town. It's a weird place; Everyone lives in  
  
mansions, except one person.he Keept walking down until he found a  
  
guy standing in his yard next to a tree that grows gold coconuts.  
  
Talk to him, and he'll tell you of his neighbor. He says his  
  
neighbor broke into his yard and stole one of his golden coconuts.  
  
Now spongebob heads past his house and to his neighbor's house. Go inside. Inside  
  
is the guy's neighbor, who apparently is the guy Sandy knew. Spongebob Talks  
  
to him and listen to his version of the story. According to him,  
  
he hadn't broken into his neighbor's yard. One of the golden  
  
coconuts had fallen into his yard, so he had picked it up. He had  
  
just wanted to use the coconut as a paperweight. Now go into the  
  
back room. SpongeBob automatically starts creeping toward the edge,  
  
and gets real fast when the floor starts to give way underneath him.  
  
He rolls out of the way just in time to avoid falling into the pit.  
  
Now spongebob continues down until he reached a book with the golden coconut  
  
resting on it. spongebob Taked the normal coconut it out and  
  
swaped the normal coconut with the golden coconut. Now he toke the golden  
  
coconut back to the guy. He rewards spongebob with a quarter. Now he  
  
leaves. 


	18. SeaFodds

Back to Rocket Landing  
  
Upon entering, spongebob noticed the huge poster for Sublime Seafoods. Now he goes  
  
into the phone booth and punch in the phone number for Sublime  
  
Seafoods. After the guy who answers the phone mistakes SpongeBob's  
  
gender a few times, he finally gets it right. SpongeBob asks where  
  
Sublime Seafoods is located, and the guy will tell you where it  
  
is located.  
  
12.7. Sublime Seafoods  
  
spongebob Keept going to the left until he reached the gate to Sublime  
  
Seafoods. There is a guy operating the gate. He will tell you you're  
  
not allowed in unless you have an invitation. Now spongebob goes to the left. SpongeBob  
  
will find a guy who says he has an invitation, but he's only giving  
  
it to someone who can figure out the restaurant's new slogan.spongebob Goes  
  
left again to find a binoculars thing.spongebob Looks through them. He Aims them  
  
towards the restaurant to find out the slogan. Now spongebob goes back to the  
  
guy and tell him what the slogan is. He'll give spongebob the invitation.  
  
Now go back to the gate and show the gatekeeper your invitation.  
  
He'll let SB(SpongeBob) in. Inside, have them lend you a jacket. Now SB(Spongebob) goes up and  
  
gets his table. He Walks to it, and when the waiter comes to SpongeBob(SB), it's  
  
time to order up. Order a Krabby Patty, and then he gets mad at SpongeBob  
  
for being from Bikini Bottom. They kick SpongeBob out of the restaurant,  
  
but they forget to take off your jacket. Now it's time for Oxygen  
  
Springs. 


	19. PatrickNaked

Back to Oxygen Springs  
  
The camera will finally let SpongeBob in. Head up to one of the springs to  
  
find Patrick bathing in one of the springs. SpongeBob asks Patrick  
  
how he got in without a jacket, and Patrick says "You weren't  
  
supposed to climb up the wall?" Anyway, SpongeBob asks Patrick to  
  
get out so he can fill up the oxygen tanks. But Patrick says there's  
  
a problem... his shorts are in the building, and he doesn't want to  
  
be seen naked. So SpongeBob goes into the building to find Patrick's shorts  
  
hanging on the wall. Also Really, Really Familiar Guy. Now after  
  
SpongeBob getting angry with him, two of his twins come walking out.  
  
SpongeBob asks how many twins he has besides those two and he says  
  
about 3,337. So Spongebob takes Patrick's shorts and take them to Patrick.  
  
Patrick gets out and puts his shorts on, and seconds later, he's done.  
  
Now SpongeBob fills up the tanks and takes them to Sandy.  
  
12.9. Back to Rocket Landing  
  
All spongebob needs to do here is give the tanks to Sandy. 


	20. Surprize Party At Neptunes Paridise

SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy take off and land in front of  
  
Neptune's Paradise just as the sun is setting. SpongeBob rushes up  
  
and shows the people who work there his tickets. They tell him that  
  
the amusement park is closed, and besides, the tickets were for next  
  
week. SpongeBob realizes how much trouble he went to for nothing, and  
  
started crying. The guy asked if he would like to join the surprise  
  
party for someone, and after a correction from Sandy, re-pronounced  
  
the name as SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob looks up and says that  
  
he's SpongeBob SquarePants. Then everyone jumps out from hiding places  
  
for the surprise party and take him on rides  
  
The End!! 


End file.
